The present discovery relates to a new and distinct peach tree, Prunus persica, which has been denominated as the variety `George's Red`. The tree of this invention is of standard size and normal appearance, and yields large fruit with yellow flesh, skin having a yellow to golden ground color and a heavy red over-color which is expressed in blushes and mottling and broad blotches over the blushed ground color. The stone is free rather than cling, and is smaller than normal for the size of the fruit; with the flesh having only a tinge or minute amount of red flecking and striations, and only a scant amount of red coloration on the surface of the pit well. Fruit of this variety is mature for harvesting about July 28 to about August 6, and has an attractive appearance due to a light pubescence and bright red over-color which pleasingly contrasts with a bright golden-yellow ground color.